One Heart
by Nekohime17
Summary: Hinata wants to find her 'better half'.... who will he be? SasuHina! Rated M for a reason...
1. The Beginning

**One Heart**

This is another SasuHina! Yeah, I know I have some other SasuHinas out here that I have to finish but I just can't help it! I get more and more ideas that I just have to write them on paper… er…. more on my computer! Lol

Okay… so this is something new I'm trying to try out! It's like a legend story so… you've been warn! Lol

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I OWN THIS STORY BUT DON'T MAKE ANY PROFIT!

**The Beginning**

_There was this story. Kind of like a legend and more of a love story. Those type of stories that had you thinking about them a lot. Like Adam and Eve. As told in the story of Adam and Eve, Eve –the woman- was born from the rib of Adam –the male- by god while Adam was asleep. But this story was different. More romantic than Adam and Even since Adam and Eve didn't show anything romantic at all. Have you ever heard of 'Your Better half' or like they say it in Spanish 'Tu media naranja'? Well this story is about that. This story was 'One Heart' since both the male and the woman where born with one heart. One single heart. But they were forced to be separated. But before they separated, the male wanted the heart of the woman while the woman wanted the heart of the male so that single heart was cut in half. The woman took one half -the male's half- while the male took the other half- the women's half. Now, the male is trying to find his half while the woman is trying to find her half. Your better half. That's why they say that there is someone out there that is the one just for you. Hopefully those two will meet someday._

--

Hinata Hyuga was one of those girls without a boyfriend. She just couldn't because she was so shy that she would turn crimson red in front of her crush. She wished she had one though. A certain blond that made her heart skip ten beats when eyes met and skin touched.

Yes… she already did it with him but only one time. Only once.

This certain blond took advantage of her when she told him she liked him. He told her she was cute and took her to his bed right away. Though the next morning, she realize what she did and escaped from his house before he woke up. He still talks to her and tries to convince her for another night but now she's smart enough to not fall for his charms.

That blond has a girlfriend already, Haruno Sakura. A girl with pink hair the same color as the blossom she was named after.

Who is this blond anyways...? Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto is not a bad person. No, no, no. He is so stupid that he is only listening to his hormones since he is a teenager. A teenage male with lots of hormones floating in his mind. So, he is not thinking clearly and sex is only what he thinks of.

Sakura only got with him since it was the only chance she can get near the popular guy. The popular guy was the most wanted male in her school, maybe even the universe. A male with pale flawless skin, raven hair and dark coal eyes that made every girl throw themselves at him once they saw them. Those dark coal eyes. Every girl just wanted that raven haired to undress them with those dark coal eyes under a dark-cold night or they just wanted to be admired by them. One girl, only one girl in the whole school got the chance to be admired by those dark coal eyes. Her name was Ino but the day after, she got killed by this shadow which everybody thought was weird and decided to not investigate.

Who is this dark coal eyes guy anyways…? Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha himself hasn't been in a serious relationship. Some people might think he is a virgin since he is single all the time but he isn't. He's a guy after all. He did it with the pink haired just to know why exactly his best friend picked her. Yes… his best friend is Naruto or is he? Naruto might think he is Sasuke's best friend but Sasuke isn't dumb enough to give his secrets to that dumb blond or how he calls him… that _baka_. Yes, he might call him best friend but not brother or something closed as someone Sasuke can trust. He himself thinks there isn't anybody in the world he can trust. Not anyone will know the real Sasuke Uchiha, not anyone at all.

"Hina!" Naruto screamed across the yard as he tried to catch her. Hinata was only trying to get away from him.

"Hina… wait!" He called again. He has been after her since the morning but she has tried to avoid him the whole day. She only didn't want to hear the same question he has asked since the day she gave herself to him.

"Hina!" _Urgh! _She screamed inside as she heard that voice that made her skip beats. Yeah, she thought he was kind of annoying and dumb but that's why she has a crush on him. After all, he's different than her. But she only wished he'll stop asking _that_ question and actually break up with that pink haired and get with her. Hinata will only _do_ what he wants if he gets with her. But the truth… she knows that she will not give herself again to him since he doesn't have any feeling for her and she doesn't want to turn to his _slut_. His sex toy.

_No, no, no, never! _She screamed inside as she remembered some scenes of that night with _him_. Her first time with a male. Yes, it was her first time. He made her lose herself that night that she wasn't herself. That shy sweet petite Hinata everybody knew. She turned to someone else. Like a split-personality. She turned to a desperate girl for a male's touch. Or maybe that's what she is, a desperate girl for a male's touch...

_Yeah right! How can I be desperate?_ She told herself. If she was a desperate girl for a male's touch, she would have already given herself to him many times maybe even trillions of times… if that's possible… but she wasn't desperate. She knew she wasn't desperate. She was in love. Was! But since that night and the new girlfriend… everything changed.

She was heart broken and now it's only just a crush.

But that was back then. Months ago. Maybe even years. How old is she again? Nineteen. And how old was she when she gave herself to Naruto? Sixteen.

Three years ago that she doesn't even feel it that long ago. She feels like it was just yesterday. Yesterday? If it was yesterday she would have said no… that's what she says anyways, who knows!

"Hina…" Hinata didn't realize that Naruto has caught up to her. She was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she stopped walking really fast and slowed down.

"What happen?" She asked. She prayed to god that she won't turn crimson red in an instant. She did of course.

"Tonight, I'm going out with Sakura and my friend but he won't go with us if he doesn't have a date…" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath. He really didn't mind seeing Hinata turn crimson red; after all, he thought it was a cute detail.

"Like a double date?" Hinata asked.

"Yes…" Naruto responded.

"So… what's it got to do with me?" Hinata was curious of course.

"I want you to be his date…" Naruto said all of a sudden, "You will go right?"

"I'll think about it…" Hinata responded before walking away from him. She really didn't expect that. Naruto wanted her only for him but now he is asking her to be his friend's date? It was all too weird for Hinata since the past three years the only thing he has told her was to go to bed again with him.

_Maybe is a trap! _She thought. _Maybe he wants me to think it's a date with other people only to get me with him alone… _She just couldn't help to think that. After all, he already corrupted her innocent mind. Maybe not corrupted her mind but she knows she has to be careful around him now and then.

"I'll go… just in case…" She told herself as she walked back to where she left him to tell him her answer.

--

"Sasuke! I found a date for you!" The blond screamed as he almost jumped to his brother. Al least Naruto considered him a brother.

"That fast… but you only left ten minutes ago!" Sasuke was shocked, "I guess you are not a baka anymore… so who is she?"

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga… she might be your date but this one is special… treat her nice tonight… for me…" Naruto was being honest.

"Hn…" Was all Sasuke responded as he turned away to look for what he'll wear tonight. _Let's see why she is special…_ was all that passed through his mind as he slightly eyed Naruto who was looking for what he'll wear tonight too.

**Author's Note**

So how was it? Yes, I myself think it's weird since I haven't written something like this in my life. Like I said, it's something new I wanted to try.

I really want to know your opinion… just wanna make sure if this was okay, good, bad or cool… something like that! Lol

Thanks for reading, review and yes… there will be a next chap! n_n


	2. Naruto's Special Girl

**One Heart**

Hey! I'm really glad for all those reviews I received for the first chap! I'm really grateful that all of you that read it liked it!

Well here we go…

DISCLAIMER: NO MORE DISCLAIMERS! I JUST PUT THEM IN THE FIRST CHAP! …I really hate them… lol

**Naruto's Special Girl**

Hinata just couldn't believe what she did. She said yes after all to the double date Naruto talked about. Hopefully she didn't make a bad choice…

A date with his friend.

_Who is he anyways…?_ She thought as she looked at her closet. She really hasn't decided what to wear though she already has taken a shower. Naruto said that they'll come for her at seven but she still isn't ready and it's about five.

"_Sigh…_" she sigh out loud as she looked at her full-length mirror and looked at herself with a deep raven-colored strapless dress. It was that type of dress sophisticated girl or glamorous girls use. Like for a red carpet. She of course thought it was too much but decided to try it on.

"Hanabi!" She called her little sister. Hinata said it not too loud but for her it was like she screamed.

"What's up…?" Hanabi enters the room and stares at Hinata in awe, "Wow Hina… you look awesome!"

"Is it too much?" Hinata asked as she turned as crimson red form Hanabi's compliment, "I think it's too much…"

"Are you crazy?" Hanabi said, "You look great and if it's a date you are going… then your fine…"

"You really think so…?"

"You bet!" Hanabi responds, "So what about your hair…?"

"I still don't know…" Hinata responds.

"Then I have a good idea…" Hanabi grins at her, "Can I help?"

"Y-Yes…?" Hinata responds. It sounded like a question but Hinata was getting kind of scared for her sister's idea. Hanabi is the kind of girl that loves to look great so she does her hair all professional. Hopefully she doesn't do a bad job on her as Hanabi walks up to her and sets everything to finish Hinata for the date. She even had a kit of make up and brushes in her hands.

"Wait… make-up too…" Hinata asked in shock.

"You need some!" and that's when Hanabi starts to brush Hinata's hair.

--

"You ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stood outside Sasuke's room. I know you've been wondering why Naruto is in Sasuke's house. Well, it's not actually a house. More like an apartment. Naruto and Sasuke live together because both of them are in college though Sasuke owns the apartment. Yes, both of them are in college. Hinata is in another college… er more like an university but Hinata still lives with her parents. Sakura is in the same college as Naruto and Sasuke but she doesn't live with them though sometimes she sleeps over. Though, Naruto might move to another apartment with Sakura soon.

"So…" Sasuke called from inside the bathroom, "Tell me about this Hinata person…"

"She is really shy and she blushes a lot…" Naruto responded with a warm smile in his face, "I want to make her my girl but I just can't break up with Sakura…" He sighs, "You know how scary she gets…"

"Why don't you? Even if Sakura is scary, you are the man so be a man!"

"I am a man! It's just-"

"Okay!" Sasuke swung open the door to the bathroom, "Time to go pick up the girls!" Sasuke grabs Naruto from his arm in rushes him out the door.

"Okay… I can walk by myself…" Sasuke lets Naruto go and both or them walk over to a black sleek Volvo that belongs to Sasuke of course.

"So… who should we pick up first?" Sasuke asked as he got inside the driver's seat. Naruto got in the back since he figured Sakura will be sitting next to him and Hinata will be sitting in front with Sasuke.

Naruto sigh out loud, "Sakura…"

"Okay…" and up they went to pick up Sakura.

--

"So… what do you think sis?" Hanabi asked as she looked at her big sister up and down.

"Oh god… what have you done!?" Hinata was in shock. She didn't even recognize herself with all that make up in her face as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Relax… you look hot!" Hanabi was smirking as of now, "NEJI!"

"NO WAIT!" Hinata jumped at Hanabi to stop her from calling their older cousin.

"What's u-" Shock spread across his face as he looked as Hinata. He couldn't believe it. Was it even Hinata? Or those girls that call themselves a model? He wasn't sure. Neji was the kind of guy you couldn't even see any emotion in his face but as he stared at Hinata, there was sure emotion. A weird emotion that made him realize he really has to protect her. That was his job anyways.

Hanabi laugh breaking his state of shock, "Doesn't she look hot?" Neji didn't respond. He only felt kind of scared. If she gets out looking like that, he might not even let her leave. It was not like he was in love with her; it was only that he felt possessiveness. It was his innocent cousin after all. The girl that he loved like his own little sister; Unlike Hanabi who was tough and can handle anything.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked as he tried to not sound too possessive, "Or are you guys playing dress up…"

"Hinata is going on a date!" Hanabi responded instead of Hinata, "Come on…" Hanabi whined, "Tell her she looks hot…" Neji of course didn't respond, again. He only walked away from the room before saying another word.

"He looked mad…" Hinata said as she saw that he left.

"Talk about being rude… but did you see his face?" Hanabi just couldn't stop laughing hard as Neji left, "He sooo thought you looked hot!"

"You think so?" Hinata couldn't help to blush.

"Totally!" Hanabi responded still laughing hard, "He was so shocked!"

"Hinata…?" Hinata and Hanabi heard a light knock on the door and they instantly knew it was Neji.

"C-come in…" Hinata responded.

"Someone is here for you…" Neji said as he went inside Hinata's room.

"They are here!" Hinata was in shock. She was thinking of taking everything she was wearing off before they even get here.

"Relax…" Hanabi said. Neji walked over to them.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes…"

"Please… wear this…" Neji handed over to Hinata a big black sweater that it made it obvious it's his. Hanabi of course stared laughing harder than she was earlier.

"Told you!" Hanabi couldn't stop herself from saying that. It was just too hilarious to her.

"Please… wear this tonight… it will make me feel at ease." Neji said as he ignored Hanabi. Hinata grabbed the sweater that Neji handed to her and put it on.

"Okay…" Hinata responded after she put the sweater on and she walked out of her room. Neji and Hanabi followed after her. Hanabi only wanted to see who her sister's date was. Hinata walked to the living room and there he was, Naruto. It seemed Naruto was the only one there. No sight of his friend or girlfriend.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked and once Naruto turned to her, he shocked too like Neji. He has never seen her look that pretty since the date he met her. He didn't thought much about what she was wearing because of that big sweater but her face was flawless.

"H-Hinata!?" He asked, still in shock.

"Isn't she hot?" Hanabi asked all of a sudden. She just wanted to hear a compliment for one of her creations. It was she who made Hinata look like that after all…

Naruto just nodded looking dumb while he still stared at Hinata in awe. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He actually wished Hinata was his date and not Sakura. He was getting jealous of Sasuke now.

"Where's your friend?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto with both her cheeks crimson red.

"Outside waiting for us…" He was still shocked.

"Okay… let's go then." Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulder and walked out before Hanabi decides to follow them all the way. Hopefully Neji stops her.

--

Sasuke was getting desperate as of now. He just couldn't wait to see Naruto's _special_ girl. He was getting annoyed since Sakura was taking this opportunity to feel him up. Yes, she was touching him telling him naughty stuff. Sasuke just wanted her to leave him alone. He saw that two people where walking up to the car so he sigh in relief and got of the car before Sakura tries to fuck him right there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked to see if it really was Naruto and that girl Hinata. He really couldn't see since it was dark already and he could only see them as silhouettes.

"Hey…" Yes, it was Naruto. Both Naruto and Hinata approached Sasuke as Sasuke opened the door for Hinata. Yes, Hinata is going to sit in front with Sasuke. Hinata was about to walk in.

"Wait…" Naruto said as he stopped Hinata, "I want you to meet my friend…" Hinata and Sasuke stared at each other. Hinata turned deep crimson red and instantly turned to Naruto.

"Hinata… this is Sasuke." Sasuke really couldn't see what was so special about this girl. Since it was too dark, he could only see her eyes. _Her eyes? They are really creepy!_ Sasuke just didn't get Naruto at all. Supposedly she was his special girl and now Sasuke is disappointed. He looked at her up and down and he was more disappointed. _She is fat! _He screamed inside his mind.

"Hn…" was all that he responded as he sighed to himself and pointed to the car seat. Which told Hinata 'get inside.' She did get inside of course. Sasuke closed the door and turned to Naruto. Sasuke was definitely mad.

"Remember… treat her nice…" Naruto whispered to him and Sasuke just nodded. Both of them walked inside the car; Naruto in the back and Sasuke in the front. As Sasuke started the car, he gave a last glare to Hinata who had her head hung down.

_This is really going to be boring…_He thought as he drove off to the restaurant he and Naruto reversed for tonight. _Really boring…_

**Author's Note**

Okay… so how was it? Yes, Sasuke hasn't seen Hinata that well… he just saw pure black –her silhouette- and thought she was fat! Remember? The sweater she is wearing! Lol

Yeah, I know I really didn't say what Hanabi did to Hinata, well, I will say that until Sasuke sees her on light! NEXT CHAP! k? n_n

PLEASE REVIEW!

MATANE!


	3. Evil Sakura

**One Heart**

Okay… so here is Chapter 3! I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Thanks to all of you… I just want to keep writing this story! And to tell you all the truth… I might be making this story longer! I got new ideas so no… Sasuke won't be seeing Hinata just yet in this chapter but… he will definitely see her next chap!

Okay… so here we go! Oh and hopefully I didn't screw it!

**Evil Sakura**

Everything has turned to a disaster. Sasuke doesn't want this girl called Hinata to be his date. As for Hinata, she is scared of this guys who is her date. As of now, they are still in the car because apparently there was an incident on the freeway and so they are stuck on traffic.

"So, you are in a University?" Sakura asked as she leaned on Naruto and popped her head in the front to Hinata.

"Y-yes." Hinata responded as she slightly turned to Sakura; the girlfriend of her crush. Hinata was feeling a little insecure as of right now. The only person who was making some conversation was Sakura and when they tried to talk to Sasuke, Sasuke only eyed Hinata and just respond an 'Hn'. Hinata just couldn't stand it.

"Sasuke was going to be in a University but Naruto didn't let him, right Sasuke?" Sakura said and once again, Sasuke eyed Hinata. Hinata only looked away scared.

"Baka…" Sasuke whispered to himself. The only word Hinata heard from him since she met him. The only word that was obvious that she only heard. Not Sakura or Naruto, only her. Now, she was sad, not scared, but sad.

"What?" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke and this time Sasuke eyed her.

"Hn…" He only responded and looked straight to the road.

"So, Hinata, you are living with your parents?" Sakura asked and Sasuke eyed Hinata again. Hinata tried to not look at him but she just couldn't, she now wished she had said no to Naruto in the first place. Hinata wanted to cry now.

"Y-yes." She responded again.

"Hinata is like a princess!" Naruto said all of a sudden, "Her family owns almost this entire town…"

"Wow! Really?" Sakura asked Hinata in excitement.

"Y-yes." Hinata only responded and hung her head down. She really didn't like to tell people that but she didn't have any choice. Naruto just ruined it.

"So you are the one…" Sasuke whispered again and yes, Hinata was the only one that heard it.

"Hinata, did you know Sasuke's dad is the mayor of this town?" Naruto asked Hinata. This information was shocking to Hinata. Her dad did own almost the entire town but the rest belonged to the mayor of the town. Her dad was going to be mayor too but he refused. He said that it would just be a waste of time and he only wants to see his daughters grow up. Hinata is the one that is going to take after her dad and it's going to be her choice if she wants to be mayor or not. If she refuses, Sasuke will be mayor.

"Okay… so the two of you are like royalty… this is so awesome!" Sakura almost screamed and everything turned awkward. Naruto just looked at her and then turned away. Sasuke just stared at the road and Hinata hung her head down. Sakura just got embarrassed and decided to not speak anymore.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he now popped his head in front. Hinata only eyed him. "So… what will happen if you become Mayor?"

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata took a pause as she stared at Sasuke and he only eyed her with anger in his eyes. He already knew the answer. "H-he will not be mayor…"

"How can both of you be mayors then?" Naruto then asked.

"We have…" Hinata didn't want to respond this one. She didn't even want to say it.

"You both have…?" Naruto said as he signaled her to go on.

"We have to get married, okay!?" Sasuke responded instead of Hinata. It was so obvious the venom in his voice. The hatred he now had for Hinata and Naruto even felt a little scared. Naruto only backed away and didn't say a word. Hinata hung her head down really deep to let her tears fall.

_I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE! _Hinata screamed inside her mind.

--

There was no traffic anymore and now they are approaching the restaurant. None of them said a word anymore and Naruto just stared at Sasuke mad. Sakura stared at all of them but stared more at Hinata since one question still remained in her little head. How did Naruto and Hinata met?

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered to Naruto. He turned to her, "How do you know Hinata?"

"I know her since elementary…" He responded in a whisper, "I met her first then Sasuke…"

"Both in the same school?" Sakura whispered back.

"No… I moved…" Naruto responded.

"So how did you keep contact with her?" Sakura asked.

"I used to go to her house after school since my grandfather was her family's neighbor." Naruto responded and Sakura just nodded as she turned to Hinata and then at Naruto. His grandfather is in fact the most perverted man alive, Jiraiya! He even publishes his own hentai stories and of course, he is popular amongst the adults. (A/N: LMAO! I just love Jiraiya!)

"He still is?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I still go to visit her!" Naruto responded her with a thumb's up. Sakura that instant felt something was wrong. She knew she should have knows it since she first saw _her_.

_Naruto has something to do with this Hinata girl!_ It's was not hatred but jealousy. Now Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of Hinata. She looked at her like if her inner self have taken over her into the real world. The Sakura no one knew. The really Sakura that said bad thing about everyone she knew but didn't share it to the world. The evil Sakura. Now, she is going to do everything she can do to take her away from Naruto and Sasuke.

_I will ruin her!_

**Author's Note**

I changed it because I got this idea from one of the reviews I got (Amaya-Keiko2005) I WANT SAKURA DEAD!!

Okay… so who wants Sakura dead!?!? LMAO I wanna know! O.o

Okay… so yeah! *Hint* Sakura thinks Hinata is fat so she is going to be behind the whole exposing thing! She is going to take the sweater away from Hinata! –Yes… is some info I'm giving away because I didn't keep my promise!-

HOPE I DIDN'T SCREW IT SINCE I FEEL LIKE I DID! IF THIS CHAPTER IS BORING THEN I'M SOOOO SORRY! I WILL TRY TO POST THE NEXT CHAP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! K? n_n

REVIEW AND MATANE!

Oh and P.S. I am chubby myself and I have a crush on a guy that likes slutty-skinny girls! I'm basing this story a little about myself –the whole fat thing- but the rest is just made up! Yes, El (Obsession no es amor) is _him_ that I'm talking about! M.I.T! lol


	4. Double Date

**One Heart**

Sorry I didn't post this soon... I had finals' week! As a sorry, I made a SasuHina one-shot called 'The Party'. Hope you all check it out and…

Hope you enjoy this chap!

**Double Date**

They get to the restaurant in time. It was amusing how Sasuke wanted to end this date as soon as possible that he started to drive really fast just to get there. Naruto still started as Sasuke in rage and Sakura did the same but not to Sasuke but to Hinata. Why will she be mad with Sasuke? Even though Sasuke doesn't want her, she still wants him and she can make him crazy for her.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you…" Naruto said as he got out off the car and walked over to Sasuke's door, as he too was coming out.

Sasuke hasn't seen Hinata and he can't see her since he parked in the darkest part of the parking lot.

"Sure, wants the prob?" Sasuke said as he got out. Sakura walked over to Hinata and Naruto turned to them.

"Hey you two, why don't you both get going to the restaurant while I talk to Sasuke…"

"Okay." Sakura responded and grabbed Hinata by her elbow and walked away slowly.

"What's up with you!?" Naruto whispered harshly.

"What's up with me? What's up with me!?" Sasuke too whispered the last question harshly.

"You dare ask?"

"Why are you treating Hinata like that?" Naruto tried to stay calm. "She doesn't reserve it!"

"Why? because I don't want her to be my date!" Sasuke started deeply at Naruto in rage.

"Okay fine! You don't want her as you date… then fine by me!" Naruto responded harshly but since he didn't whisper it, Sakura heard. She instantly stopped walking to the restaurant and turn to the path Sasuke and Naruto where.

"Fine by me too!" Sasuke responded harshly too.

"SAKURA!" Naruto called Sakura and she instantly walked over to them. Hinata still stayed where she was with Sakura.

"What happen?" She knew something was up. Why were both best friends mad? Did Sasuke say anything?

"We are breaking up!" Naruto instantly said and she turned to Sasuke in shock.

"Did you tell him? Sakura asked. Sasuke just stared at her, telling her he didn't.

A smile grew in her face.

"Okay!" She responded and instantly threw herself on Sasuke. "You are my date now!" Naruto didn't even care as he walked over to Hinata and started to talk to her.

"Hinata, will you be my date?" Naruto pleaded.

"But Sasuke is-"

"He doesn't want to be your date… Sakura is his date now…" Naruto responded as he cut her response.

"Sakura? Isn't she your girlfriend?" Hinata didn't understand.

"I broke up with her…"

"But-"

"Now buts… you want to be my date tonight?" Naruto asked again and there was no way for her to escape this as he stared at her eye to eye. He definitely wanted to hear a yes from her.

"Okay." She responded and he hugged her tight.

"Thank you Hinata." He whispered in her ear. He then let her go and he turned to Sasuke and Sakura as were about to go in the car. Probably leave since the best friends are mad at each other.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Sasuke started at Naruto while Sakura turned to Naruto in shock. What came in both Sasuke's and Sakura's mind where just way beyond the truth… Naruto and Hinata got together. They really thought that happen as they saw Naruto with his big happy smile and holding Hinata tight. Well, they just saw silhouettes.

"We are going somewhere else…" Sakura responded with wide eyes. She really didn't believe that Naruto got with Hinata in an instant. She was definitely jealous.

"What happen to the double date?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Okay Sakura…" Sasuke said, "Guess he's not mad anymore…" Both of them closed the doors to the car and started to walk over to Naruto.

"Yeah, here we go!" He said as he started to walk in back of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was clinging to Sasuke of course.

Both the couples got to the door of the restaurant and Naruto kissed Hinata's head.

"Hope you enjoy this date…" He whispered to her and Sakura heard that. Sakura wanted to do something since she was in rage. How dare he brake up with her and then get another one right away?

She instantly turned around and faced Hinata.

"Hinata… I want to see what you are wearing!" Sakura said with the big happy smile. Obviously fake smile.

"N-no." Hinata instantly responded.

"Come on, take your sweater off!"

"No!" Sakura manage to take off the sipper of the sweater but stopped since Naruto made her stop.

"Stop bothering Hinata!"

Sakura turned around and clinged to Sasuke again. They now went in the restaurant and were greeted by an attendee.

"Welcome to Konoha's Fancy, have a reservation?"

"Yes…" Sasuke responded, "Uchiha?"

The attendee looked over his list and, "Ah yes," he said, "A table and four seats… this way…" He led the way and the couples walked behind him. Naruto and Hinata still in the back.

Amusinly, Hinata hasn't but up her sipper and Sakura noticed that. Sakura turned around to face Hinata and in the instant, with her inhuman strength, she manage to take the sweater off.

"NO!" Hinata screamed and was about to cry. She did turn red. Sasuke instantly turn to see what happen, even everyone in the restaurant turned around to face the person that screamed.

Sasuke was shocked.

His eyes met with reddish eyes and didn't know what to say.

His eyes trailed down and noticed her pale skin, almost like his.

Noticed her black Mary Jane shoes she was using as his eyes went up to her dress.

Black solid dress that looked that was made especially for her and he didn't doubt it since she's rich. A black little dress that made her well placed curves stand out.

Then his eyes met her boobs… [**A/N** I rather not say this… he's a guy after all! LOL]

Then finally her face, he beautiful pale skin shinned even more as red flushed around her cheeks.

How wrong he was…

She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen and he judged her since he thought she was fat.

What a jerk he was…

He now knows he's a bad person and should know the person first without judging them.

He then noticed her long raven hair.

Her long semi-curly beautiful raven hair.

Oh how he loved girls that had their hair long.

He too wanted to cry as he saw the petit raven haired girl in front of him release a tear. The tear made her black eye shadow smear but she still looked beautiful.

A pure raven-hair angelic beauty.

Oh how he wished he could turn back time.

**Author's Note**

How was it? LOL

Yeah, Hanabi made Hinata's hair a little bit curly! n_n

Don't forget to leave a review!

Oh and before I forget! I just made a new anime website that needs to grow! It's a website that anyone can join and make a profile! The link is anime-passion[dot]wetpaint[dot]com

Please join! It doesn't have a lot of anime but each day new anime is added! It even has music in each page. You can watch anime online or download them, which ever you want! n_n If you join, don't forget to hit me up! I'm nekohime17!


	5. Sasuke's Day

**One Heart**

Okay so the next three chaps including this one will be POVs. This chap is going to be Sasuke's POV. The next… well… you'll see… but it can be Naruto's, Sakura's, or Hinata's POV. Lolz

Hope you enjoy!

**Sasuke's Day**

The date didn't even last… Sasuke couldn't take it anymore so he left as soon as he saw the beauty Hinata was. Of course, Sakura went after him and she end up living with him. Hinata and Naruto did stay for the date and they did have a nice time but Hinata still felt a little bad. Later, they had to leave in a bus to their house. Naruto did go with her to her house to leave her. He would never leave her all alone.

The next day…. Everyone end up with a goal.

Sasuke's goal was; when meeting new people, don't judge them by their looks, try to meet them first!

Yeah, Sasuke finally learned. He finally opened his eyes and he will now try to be friends with everyone he has been mean to. That includes Chouji and his cousins…. Murasaki and Oishi.

Murasaki and Oishi both are Chouji's second cousins. Murasaki is a girl with long raven hair with porcelain skin while Oishi is light brown skinned with light brown semi-curly hair. Both girls are chubby and are quite the shy type. Except that Oishi is really crazy once you get to know her and Murasaki is really girly. Sasuke has always hated those girls since Oishi would be staring at him and Murasaki would try to seduce him with her huge eyes.

"Hey Sasuke!" Murasaki said as she passed by Sasuke and gave him her peace sign. She always gives her peace sign in hand shakes, hellos, and goodbyes.

He was walking right now to college and both Murasaki and Oishi go to the same college as him. _Great, here is my chance…_ Sasuke tells himself as he saw the raven haired girl pass by him.

"Hey Murasaki…" Sasuke said and the girl looked at him in shock. Redness spread through her face.

"Huh?" She instantly told herself. It was the first time he ever responded her hi.

"I said hi." Sasuke responded and he gave her his crocked smile.

"Um… hi then." She said and walked away.

"Wait!" Sasuke called her and she turned around with an even redder face.

"Wha-what's up Sasuke?" She asked as she turned around. She was completely in shock.

"Would you and Oishi mind if I hang around with both of you today?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to her. She got even more nervous as she saw how tall he really was. He was practically 5'7" tall while she is 5'4". She felt short even though the guy was 3" taller than her.

"No… I won't mind…" She responded and even smiled at him.

"Thanks…" He said and gave her his crocked smile. Then, she started walking away from him and he followed her.

"So…" She said and she saw that he was next to her, "Why you wanna hang around with us?" She asked.

"Just…" He responded.

"Just?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"How weird…" She said kind of sarcastic.

"Why?"

"Well… you always ignore us and we thought you hate us." She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I was dumb… that's why." He responded.

"Dumb?" She asked and he slightly smiled. She smiled too.

"Well yeah…" He said, "I was dumb and I barely discovered it…"

"I can tell…" She said and they slightly laugh again.

"Well… what do you girls do for fun?" He asked as he tried to change the subject.

"We draw…" Murasaki responded.

"Draw? Like what…?" Sasuke curiously asked.

"Well… I'm sure Oishi will get mad if I tell you want she draws…" Murasaki laugh to herself and Sasuke looked at her confused.

"What does she draw?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said… she will get mad but I can tell you want I draw…" She looked at him with her biggest smile.

"What do you draw…?" He curiously asked.

"I draw you!" She cheerfully said as she winked at him. Sasuke only thought this girl was weird. Like a stalker. Of course, he was a little shocked but he managed to laugh a little bit.

"I'll love to see your drawing…" He said as he followed Murasaki to where she hangs around with her friend.

**Author's Note**

So what do you guys think of Chouji's cousins? Lolz. Yeah, they are made up! Hope they aren't weird or anything… lolz

Well Ja Ne and I will be changing my name to Nekohime17 so please stay with me k? n_n

Ja Ne again! lolz


End file.
